La peur n'est pas un péché
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: [MINI-FIC]Une jeune serveuse qui se nomme Amélia Dawson travaille souvent dans les heures tardives, et fait parfois de la danse dans les boîtes de nuit pas comme les autres...En effet, depuis son enfant Amélia voit des anges, et des démons partout dans la rue, dans les magasins, dans son immeuble, et même dans ce night-club, le plus connu de la ef, elle sera une cible, des anges...
1. Résumé

**Note** : Bonjour, il s'agit de ma 1er fanfiction sur cette merveilleuse série tv, Lucifer que j'ai craquer depuis que je l'ai vu sur la chaîne TV, et en Streaming, l'année précédente. Je me refais toutes les saisons, en ce moment, car je ne connais pas bien, les personnages… J'espère que je vais vous faire une bonne impression, et que vous allez passer un bon moment d'aventure, sur cette fanfiction…

* * *

 **Titre : La peur n'est pas un péché**

 **Genre : Tragique / Romance / Surnaturel**

 **Rating : tout public K**

 **Parring : Lucifer / OC**

* * *

 **Description :** Une jeune serveuse qui se nomme Amélia Dawson travaille souvent dans les heures tardives, et fait parfois de la danse dans les boîtes de nuit pas comme les autres...En effet, depuis son enfant Amélia voit des anges, et des démons partout dans la rue, dans les magasins, dans son immeuble, et même dans ce night-club, le plus connu de la ville….Bref, elle sera la cible de tous les dangers, et Lucifer sera là pour aider cette humaine….

* * *

 _ **Résumé :**_

* * *

 _Amélia Dawson travaille très tard, un samedi soir. En traversant une ruelle sombre, sans néon, et très peu d'éclairage...Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux...Soudain, un brouillard dense s'installe dans les environs qui se dirige jusqu'à ses pieds. L'humaine commence à avoir froid, et entendre des bruits.._

Un chat de gouttière fait tomber une poubelle pleine, et fait peur à la jeune femme…Elle porte encore sa tenue de serveuse, de couleur ciel avec un tablier blanc sur sa jupe ondelette... La serveuse a juste changé ses chaussures _ car les talons _ ce n'est pas facile de marcher avec... Amélia se sent suivie depuis quelques secondes... La jeune femme entend même des battements d'ailes au-dessus de sa tête…

* * *

 _A/N : Je sais, le résumé n'est pas super_ _ **BRILLANT,**_ _je suis nulle pour en faire un !_

 _Bref, le prologue arrivera en fin de semaine, et j'espère que vous allez apprécier, ma mini-fic qui va contenir, dix chapitres, environ..._


	2. Le prologue

**AN : Bonsoir, voici le prologue de l'histoire qui commence dès aujourd'hui. Judith et Amélia, ainsi que Tome et Richard n'existent pas dans la série tv, j'adore mettre les personnages dans une série qui ne sont pas actifs. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

— Amélia ? appela, une voix féminine derrière elle.

— Oui, Judith ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Tu connais les règles, dans ce night club ? N'est-ce pas ? lui, rappela Judith.

Amélia roula des yeux et fit la moue :

— Je le sais.

— Ne fixe pas les clients, du regard ? D'accord ?

Elle soupira :

— Je connais la chanson, Judith.

— Bien, comme tu as un don de voir la vraie nature des gens, tu devrais faire attention.

— Attention à quoi ? Je sais me défendre, Judith. Hier, un client m'a mis la main aux fesses !

— Il est ici ? C'était quel numéro sur sa poitrine ? lui, coupa sa patronne de service.

— Non. Je ne sais plus. Je ne veux pas créer d'ennui dans votre club, patronne.

— Je suis ta meilleure amie, Amélia et ta patronne. Ici, il y a de tout.

— Je suis au courant, et j'en ai la chair de poule, Judith.

— Tout se passera bien, d'accord ? Tiens, prends cette commande.

— Quelle table ? demanda, timidement la serveuse en petite tenue.

— Numéro six. répondit, Judith en souriant faussement. Le patron m'appelle.

— Ok. répondit-elle, en lui reprenant le plateau de bois.

Amélia se mordit nerveusement la lèvre en regardant toute la foule devant ses yeux.

* * *

Sûre d'elle, elle y allait franco dans les passages étroits du night-club. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas entrer à l'intérieur du cercle. La plupart, c'était des jeunes trous duc né avec de l'argent pleins aux as, des flics véreux ou encore des créatures surnaturelles. Amélia voyait les anges, et les démons dedans. Parfois, ils avaient les yeux rouges et les autres bleues.

La musique était trop forte à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. C'était de la techno et de la hip-pop à la fois.

La serveuse de l'assemblée avait une tenue classique avec un nœud rose autour de sa taille. Le rose. Justement, c'était une couleur qu'elle n'aimait pas depuis toute petite. Elle haïssait son uniforme. Sa robe détenait une couleur sombre comme dans ce lieu. Son rouge à lèvres était rouge comme les coquelicots. Ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules fines.

D'un pas lent, elle arrivait enfin au meeting de la table ovale. Amélia faisait un sourire crispé devant le riche, Tom Hankis. Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout ce prétentieux. À ces côtés, il avait deux pétases, une brune et une rousse. C'était des copines à lui qui changeait tous les soirs avec ces potes.

Amélia déposait les verres devant chaque personne qui s'y trouvait.

* * *

Tom prit la parole d'un air sarcastique :

— Tu es nouvelle ici ? dit-il, en regardant le badge qui était sur sa poitrine. Amélia ?

— Je ne discute pas avec les clients. Les filles faites attention avec ce genre de personne.

— De quoi ? Elle parle cette pouf ? répondit, la rousse en riant, de quoi, j'me mêle ?

— Je vous aurais prévenue, les filles. Bonne soirée.

L'ami de Tom prit la parole une fois que la serveuse avait eu le dos tourné :

— Elle t'a humilié, mec ! siffla, Richard.

— Ta gueule, Richard. De toute façon, elle ne m'intéresse pas.

— Ouais, mais quand même... J'ai envie de lui faire peur..

— N'y pense même pas, Richard. souffla, Tom, on dit qu'elle est intouchable.

— C'est ce que l'on verra, Tom. Je vais bien m'amuser, ce soir. se venta, Richard.

Richard eut un plan dans sa tête.

* * *

En effet, Richard en avait eu assez de son comportement changeant devant les gosses de riche. En apparence physique, le meilleur ami de Richard était beau garçon. Grand, fort, musclé et lunatique. Ses cheveux étaient gras à cause du gel en béton. Son regard ténébreux mettait mal à l'aise, la blonde qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Amélia se sentait mal à l'intérieur de ses tripes. Il était quatre heures du matin. Tout le monde rentrait chez soi, et évidemment, c'était encore elle qui fermait la porte du night-club. Son patron était encore dedans avec Judith. La jeune femme solitaire ne voulait rien savoir sur leurs relations qu'ils menaient après chaque soir.

Sur le parking, il faisait bien sombre. Les néons clignotent de plus en plus lorsqu'elle s'approchait de sa coccinelle, une voiture qu'elle adorait depuis son enfance. Elle était vert pomme, sa couleur. Un brouillard dense s'installe autour de ses pieds, et le froid se faisait intense autour d'elle.

Amélia chercha ses clés de voiture :

— Putain, où sont mes clés ? Encore ? Ah, les voilà ! marmonna-t-elle, en relevant sa tête vers la vitre. Y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-elle, en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle secoua la tête..

Au loin, une présence l'observait de très près derrière les poubelles.. Une existence malsaine.

* * *

 **Une review ? Alors, ça mérite suite ou pas ?**

 **Un chapitre par DIMANCHE seulement.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, je vous adore !**


	3. Chapitre 1

A/N : Bonjour, merci pour vos retours !

* * *

Dehors, il faisait très froid, humide à cinq heures du matin. Amélia ne se sentait pas bien devant sa voiture. Elle se maudissait d'elle-même. En plus, elle n'avait pas eu une bonne réputation depuis qu'elle travail dans ce club. Mais, il fallait bien de l'argent pour vivre. Non ? L'humaine n'avait pas le choix de faire ce job-là. La jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans avait froid. Un peu plus loin, elle entendait des rires sarcastiques près des bennes. La jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans avait froid. C'était le client du cercle VIP. Amélia mettait une main dans son sac à main, car elle disposait une bombe lacrymogène dans la poche inférieure de sa sacoche.

Richard était avec deux mecs.

L'un avait une batte l'autre des canettes de bière. Un pack de six. Amélia restait prudente face à ce connard. Elle grimaçait de rage à l'intérieur de son corps, et de son âme. Richard jetait un morceau de verre sur la vitre de sa voiture. Heureusement, qu'elle avait vu le geste venir, car sinon elle aurait eu un beau morceau de verre sous l'œil gauche. En revanche, Amélia tombait maladroitement sur son fessier, paniquée.

En plus, les caméras de surveillances ne fonctionnaient pas à l'extérieur du bâtiment VIP. Richard l'attrapa violemment par le col. Amélia ne se laissait pas faire _ et lui donnait une claque _ sur la joue gauche. Il détenait un regard furieux, et haineux sur sa figure pâle.

L'homme lui redonna la gifle :

* * *

—Pétasse ! Tu vas me le payer ! beugla-t-il, en la frappant.

—Pauvre chou, tu comptes me faire quoi ? Hum ? lui, balança-t-elle, en pleine face.

—Tu commences à m'énerver, salope ! l'insulta-t-il, en lui tirant les cheveux.

Elle entendit des éclats de rire de la part de ses deux copains :

—Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, crois-moi, serveuse.

Au loin, il y avait des claquements caustique près de la ruelle sombre Amélia reconnaît ce genre de tapage sardonique. C'était lui Lucifer. Toujours, pile au bon moment pour la jeune femme. Son rire détenait un ton facétieux devant les ravisseurs. Son cœur se serrait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la mort de sa mère. Coïncidence ?

Non. La constante n'était pas dans son vocabulaire au diable.

Il faisait horriblement peur aux deux idiots qui accompagnaient Richard au milieu de la ruelle sombre. Lucifer percevait qu'Amélia avait un peu de sang sur le bas de sa lèvre, et un gros bleue sur sa joue pâle comme la neige. D'un geste de main, il faisait un vol plané à Richard. Sa tête avait touché légèrement le trottoir près des bennes. Richard distinguait les yeux rouges comme le feu sur Lucifer.

Amélia n'était pas terrifiée par satan.

Non. En aucun cas, elle aurait eu peur du grand-méchant loup. Elle avait trop confiance en lui. Lucifer s'approchait d'elle, d'un pas las. Il avait enfin retrouvé celle qui cherche depuis toutes ses années, après Chloé. Lucifer n'aimait pas la violence envers les femmes, principalement. Il avait buté deux mecs la semaine dernière devant la détective Chloé.

Amélia détourna son regard à l'opposé de lui :

* * *

—Lucifer ?

—Salut, ma belle. dit-il, d'un ton énergétique. Je suis arrivé à temps.

—Comme d'habitude, la dernière fois, que tu m'as vu, j'avais neuf ans !

—J'ignorais que tu pouvais encore me voir, le fait que tu sois adulte.

—J'étais occupé, Amélia. Et, je veiller sur toi, en même temps.

—Merci, je ne suis pas folle comme ma mère, répliqua-t-elle, froidement.

—Je n'ai pas dit ça ! se défendit-il, en la touchant.

—Ne me touche pas, ce connard m'a fait mal ! J'ai besoin de ma poche de glace.

—Tiens, j'en ai déjà une sur moi. lui, balança-t-il, en tenant la poche devant elle.

—Merci.

—J'appelle ma chère amie, Chloé pour intercepter ces deux-là.

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de la blonde :

—Elle arrive, Amélia.

—Je pouvais m'en sortir sans ton aide, Lucifer.

Il riait sarcastiquement devant elle :

—Tu crois ? Ils allaient te faire du mal sexuellement, Amélia…

* * *

Elle fit la moue :

—Pourquoi tu es là ?

—Tu veux une bière ? lui, proposa le diable en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

—Avec plaisir, j'en ai besoin.

—Viens. lui,, répondit-il, d'une voix approchante.

Amélia ne lui adressa aucun regard attendrissant.

Quant aux deux autres, ils étaient devenus complètement fous voir détraqué dans le coin. Richard se levait avec une belle bosse sur le crâne. En faisant un geste de main, Lucifer lui renvoyait l'ascenseur, et recevait un sac-poubelle pleine de poisson sur Richard. Cela l'avait assommé.

Lucifer ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

Pourquoi il était là ?


	4. Chapitre 2

**A/N : Bonjour, bonsoir ou bonne après-midi. Peu importe l'heure ou vous lisez le chapitre. Il est là. Oui. J'ai des idées avec cette histoire, et je pense qu'elle va contenir dix chapitres avec des suites...Ce n'est pas cool ça ? Je pense faire dix chapitres et dans le tome deux, treize. Voilà, je vous laisse avec mon blabla, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Amélia travaillait en réalité dans le night-club de Lucifer, mais elle ne le savait pas. Dans le **L.U.X** , Lucifer lui servait de l'alcool gratuit avec un air jubile sur son visage. Comment avait-il les clés du cercle VIP ? L'humain comprenait qu'elle s'était fait berner par le diable depuis qu'elle est née.

Elle rougit de honte :

— _C'est toi, mon patron ? beugla-t-elle, d'un air étonné._

— _En effet, c'est moi. Je suis le patron de lux. Contente._

Furieuse, elle lui balança un verre d'eau sur le visage pâle du déchu :

— _Tu es furieuse ? devina-t-il, en riant._

— _Non, enfin, si ! Tu m'as prise pour une conne,_ _ **LUCIFER !**_

— _Pas du tout, je t'ai offert un job pour que tu paies ton loyer…._

— _Et, Judith elle est comme toi ? Une démone ?_

— _Oui, mais gentille...Elle l'apprécie beaucoup, Judith._

— _Je n'y crois pas ! Je me sens salie, Lucifer, tu m'as manipulé !_

— _Non, ce n'est pas..._

* * *

— _Si, dire que je bosse pour le patron des enfers, géniaux ! la, coupa-t-elle furieuse._

Amélia fut malade d'apprendre qu'elle travaillait pour satan en personne :

— _Je sais que tu es en colère, mais c'était pour avoir un œil sur toi.._

— _Un œil sur moi ? Lucifer, je travaille pour toi depuis trois ans, enfin, tu as été le patron que je n'avais vu même pour le contrat, c'était Judith m'a patronne...Elle m'a menti ! s'énerva, la blonde._

— _Je vais m'occuper de ce_ _ **Tom Hankis**_ _, Amélia..Je te le promets, ma fidèle serveuse._

* * *

— _Une promesse que tu ne vas pas tenir encore ? Ma mère a été tuée chez nous, ou une maison, c'est la sécurité avant tout..Un ange a tué, ma mère, mais ça tu ne peux pas le comprendre !_

— _Attends, tu t'emportes, tu oublies que je t'ai protégé dans ton placard ?_

La serveuse pâlit et retint ses larmes :

— _J'ai oublié..._

— _Comment ça ?_

— _J'ignore qui m'a fait ça, mais cette nuit ou ma mère a été tuée..._

— _Et ? Ensuite ? Continue ? insista, le diable sur les "e" devant la blondinette._

— _Je me souviens presque de rien…_

— _Je vois, Amélia..Je vais me renseigner, de ce qu'il s'est passé.._

— _Je vais me rafraîchir...J'en ai besoin._

Amélia prit ses talons, et tourna le dos à son boss qui fut Lucifer…

* * *

Au loin, Chloé soupirait devant la silhouette mince et fine de son ami, Lucifer. Elle haussait les épaulettes. La détective avait une démarche nonchalante devant le diable qui souriait sarcastiquement. Il lui servait un verre d'eau, car Chloé était en service. La jolie femme portait son arme de service autour de sa taille fine comme un mannequin. C'était vrai. Elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup depuis un certain temps, car elle déprimée.

Dans les toilettes, Amélia essuyait la croûte qui était collée sur sa lèvre pulpeuse. Maze se trouvait derrière elle, en soupirant. La démone regardait l'humaine depuis dix secondes. Elle avait déjà pitié d'elle depuis que le diable détenait des vues sur sa chaire.

La blonde se retourna vers Maze qui fut sa collègue au L.U.X :

— _Tu sais ?_

— _Oui, je sais. répliqua, sèchement Amélia envers Maze._

— _Ecoute, Lucifer a fait ça pour que tu sois en sécurité, avec nous._

— _En sécurité ? Maze, je ne sais plus où j'en suis..._

— _Tu as mal ? Ma puce, je... Désolée, tu sais, j'ai été franc avec toi._

— _Oui, j'ai vu ton vrai visage, car je suis maudite...J'ai ce don qui gâche ma vie.._

Maze fut surprise par ces mots :

* * *

— _Ne dis pas ça. Tu es sous le coup de la colère, Amélia !_

— _Va-t'en, Maze..Laisse-moi..._

— _Je comprends, Amélia..fit, la démone en s'éclipsent dans les WC._

Amélia cacha ses émotions à cause de son agresseur...Elle trembla..


	5. Chapitre 3

– _Alors, tu as fait quoi Lucifer ? Cette fois-ci ?_

– _Doucement, Chloé ! J'ai aidé une vieille amie qui a été en danger._

– _Oui, on a arrêté les deux individus fous et l'autre qui a été assommé. fit, la détective._

– _Bien. Ah, te voilà enfin. Amélia ! s'exprima, Lucifer en s'approchant d'elle._

 _Amélia leva les yeux au ciel. Pendant que ce dernier mit son bras autour de sa taille :_

– _Chloé, je te présente Amélia._

– _On se connaît déjà, Lucifer. Bonsoir, Amélia._

– _Bonsoir, Chloé !_

 _La serveuse de Lucifer fit la moue devant la belle femme :_

– _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous êtes tendues toutes les deux ?_

– _C'est une longue histoire, Lucifer. Alors, tu as un problème avec ces messieurs ?_

– _Oui, l'un d'eux s'appelle Richard, un ami de Tom Hankis. Il m'a frappé._

– _Il t'a touché sexuellement ? reprit, l'amie du diable._

– _Non. J'ai eu assez d'émotion pour ce soir. Je rentre, à la maison._

* * *

 _Lucifer tapa brusquement dans ses deux mains, et observa les deux jeunes femmes :_

– _Elle peut dormir chez toi ? Chloé ? Ce soir ?_

– _Pardon ? se rétorqua-t-elle, en ayant eu le hoquet, j'ai une fille à la maison._

– _Elle l'adore. Chez moi, je ne peux pas pour l'instant, j'ai une affaire à régler._

– _Maze vit avec moi, et tu le sais, Lucifer. répliqua, Chloé._

– _Maze vit chez toi ? Je ne le savais pas...fit, la serveuse._

– _Bon, ok pour cette nuit, mais demain tu rentres, chez toi ?_

– _Comme tu voudras, Chloé...De toute façon, faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un._

 _Le diable plissa son œil droit devant son ancienne amie, d'un air perplexe :_

– _Ne me dis pas que tu vois toujours Amenadiel ?_

– _En quoi ça te regarde ? Lucifer ? Tu as une femme dans ta vie, moi, j'ai personne !_

 _Chloé rira nerveusement :_

– _Techniquement, on n'est pas encore ensemble !_

– _Pour l'instant, commenta, Lucifer. Bref, je ne veux plus que tu voies Amenadiel._

 _Amélia rougit de honte :_

* * *

– _Tu n'as pas le droit de me l'interdire, Lucifer._

– _Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas qui a tué ta mère, Amélia. C'est peut-être lui._

– _Non, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Il me l'a dit !_

– _Bon, ok, ça suffit pour ce soir, les interdictions, Lucifer. Viens, on s'en va, Amélia._

 _Chloé mit ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elles quittèrent cet endroit **LUX.**_

* * *

 _Quant à Lucifer, il était énervé et déçu de la part de son frère, Amenadiel. Lentement, il s'oriente vers le comptoir, puis se servait un verre de whisky neuf. Il le buvait rapidement. Le liquide coulait au fond de sa gorge fine avec rapidité. Il était un ange. Satan ne pouvait pas avoir les effets secondaires comme les humains._

 _Lucifer ignorait ses sentiments envers Amélia pour son bien. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit triste pour un ange céleste _ un archange puissant _ parmis ses frères. En parlant de ses frangins, derrière lui se trouvait Amenadiel. En apparence il était fort, musclé, beau et chauve. Sur sa figure, il avait une petite barbe qui entourait sa bouche._

 _Son frérot, marchait vers le diable. Lucifer avait bu six verres d'alcool à l'intérieur de son club, L.U.X. Il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter avec son propre frère. Amenadiel se mettait à côté de lui._

 _Amenadiel prit la parole avec un timbre rauque :_

* * *

– _Amélia va bien ?_

– _Elle est en sécurité, mais tu couches avec elle ?_

– _Ca ne te regarde pas Lucifer. Moi, je suis là, pour sa sécurité._

– _Vraiment ? Ou parce que tu connais l'identité du tueur de sa mère ?_

– _Attends, tu crois vraiment que j'ai tué sa propre mère ? Hors, qu'elle n'avait que neuf ans ?_

– _J'attends, que tu me donnes réponse valable, Oui ou non ?_

– _Non, je n'ai pas tué sa mère. J'ai été sur les lieux trop tard !_

– _Tu prends ton pied avec Amélia ? Avoue ? Amenadiel ?_

 _Énerver, le concerné se leva brutalement devant le diable en personne, mais se contrôla :_

– _Retourne, chez toi, là où est ta vrai place, Lucifer._

– _Quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu ne me frappes pas ? Elle est comment au lit ? Hum ?_

 _Là, s'en était trop pour Amenadiel. Il le poussa violemment jusqu'à l'aquarium des poissons. Heureusement, la vitre fut solide pour les animaux marins :_

– _Ne me provoque plus, Lucifer. Ou cela va mal se finir._

 _Lucifer sourit, et n'entendit plus rien dans l'immense salle..._


End file.
